Dr. Dana
"Dr. Dana" is the second half of the eighth episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Dana holds an advice show for the rest of the school, but things go wrong when she loses her voice and Myron takes over. Plot This episode starts in the halls of Wayside School, with Todd walking by Maurecia, who greets him with a punch that sends him flying towards the principal's office. Todd tells Mr. Kidswatter that he has a problem with Maurecia, but Mr. Kidswatter claims he doesn't solve problems anymore, since that's now Dana's job. Dana starts broadcasting her radio advice show, with Myron's "help" and takes her first caller, who turns out to be John. John worries that people never really get to know him, since they usually only see his feet, so Dana suggests that he expresses himself using his feet better. Her second caller, Maurecia, explains that she has a crush on Todd, but worries that the feeling isn't mutual. Dana suggests that if Maurecia tries giving him more space, he'll miss her, and wish to be closer to her. Her next caller is Mr. Kidswatter, who worries he has nothing to do after giving up solving problems. Dana suggests he should take up hobbies, and Kidswatter decides to combine his hobbies of stamp collecting and cooking. Despite Dana's advice, however, Myron continues to bother her, upsetting her. In the cafeteria, Maurecia tries ignoring Todd at lunch, and as Dana's advice stated, Todd asks her to sit closer. Maurecia thanks Dana, and the scene cuts back to her radio booth, where Myron is loudly nailing a campaign poster. Dana, having enough of Myron's nonsense, yells at him to be quiet, but shouts so loud that she loses her voice. Myron, thinking she's run out of advice, decides he'll take over the show himself. His first caller is Jenny, who asks if spiritual freedom or physical freedom is more important. Dana hands Myron a card with what he should say, but he discards it to say that Jenny should express her freedom by wearing a basket on her head. The next caller is Stephen, asking when Halloween is. Myron answers that it's February 2nd. Joe is certain that's Groundhog's Day, causing Stephen to panic that the two have been combined, but Myron assures that it's all the same, and that he can celebrate with the closest groundhog, which Stephen substitutes for a porcupine. Dana, worried by Myron's awful advice, tries to take the microphone away from him, but the three Erics see the fight, and realize that something isn't right with Dana, so they take her to the nurse's office. Meanwhile, Mr. Kidswatter has tried combining his two hobbies, but after realizing how terrible stamps taste, he rings in to Myron for new advice. Myron suggests he can try marrying Miss Mush, and while Mr. Kidswatter isn't sure, he thinks it could be fun. Meanwhile, as the three Erics rush Dana to the nurse, things start to descend into chaos, with Fluffy tearing apart Stephen's spider toy, and Jenny crashing into a wall. John, trying to work with Dana's earlier off, shows Myron his new way of expressing himself, which is starting a sock puppet show with his feet. Myron says he should add more action to the show, and suggests a wrestling scene, which John moves with, only to get his legs tangled up. In the kitchen, the three Erics drop off Dana, looking for the school nurse, who turns out to just be Miss Mush. Miss Mush realizes Dana has lost her voice, and decides to help out, needing a few ingredients first. However, when Miss Mush pulls out a saw, Dana tries to run away. Back in the halls, Mrs. Jewls is asking if she should go to France or Fiji for her vacation, but Myron suggests that instead she should fulfill her dream of becoming a trapeze artist. Dana walks out on Mrs. Jewls having followed Myron advice, as well as all the ongoing chaos caused by everything else. Todd runs by, asking Dana what she has done, as Maurecia walks by with a boxing glove, apparently having heard that she should be hitting Todd extra hard. However, while chasing Todd, she crashes into Jenny, and Jenny tells Dana that her advice stinks. Dana tries to explain, but is pulled back by Miss Mush, who has finished the stew that will clear Dana's throat. Outside, Mr. Kidswatter is preparing to propose to Miss Mush, but realizes there's nothing he actually likes about her. He tells Miss Mush he doesn't want to marry her, and Mr. Kidswatter assures the feeling is mutual. Back in the kitchen, Dana prepares to eat the stew, but after realizing how bad it smells, screams loudly that she doesn't want to eat it. Realizing she has her voice back, she thanks Miss Mush, and asks if the stew can fix anything else. Myron is still giving out bad advice, when Dana uses the stew to pick the lock to the room, where she takes the show back, and officially cancels it, telling everyone to ignore the advice they received and think for themselves. Myron, upset he isn't in a position of power, screams about it, only to lose his own voice. Back in Mrs. Jewls's class, Mrs. Jewls asks what's wrong with Myron, but Dana assures that he only lost his voice, and that she can speak for him. She decides to subject him to everything that his bad advice led to other people at Wayside doing. Dana declares one last problem has been solved, and everyone cheers, ending the episode. Characters *Todd *Incidental 009 *Incidental 013 *Maurecia *Incidental 004 *Incidental 008 *Incidental 006 *Incidental 003 *Louis *Mr. Kidswatter *Yodana *Incidental 013 *Elizabeth *Incidental 001 *Myron *John *Incidental 050 *Leslie *Shari *Wildlife *Incidental 005 *Incidental 002 *Incidental 010 *Incidental 007 *Jenny *Stephen *Joe *Fluffy *Eric Ovens *Eric Bacon *Eric Fry *Miss Mush *Mrs. Jewls *Mr. Pumpkin *Cow Transcript Read a transcript for "Dr. Dana" here. Trivia *On many episode listings this is mistakenly listed as the first episode in its pair, with "Myth of Nick" as the second. *Rondi is the only student in Mrs. Jewls's class in the cartoon that doesn't appear in this episode. *This episode is likely set on February 2nd, as Stephen ends up celebrating Hallow-Hog Day after Myron assures that's when Halloween will be this year. *This episode confirms Mr. Kidswatter has never been married. Gallery See a gallery for "Dr. Dana" here. Category:Season 2 episodes